


Love Letter

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Andrew Scott - Freeform, F/M, Parallel Universe, Tumblr, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a fake Love Letter on tumblr, you simply forget about the anonymous message. ...until it seems that the Message of a certain JM wasn´t fake at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

" _Reblog this if you want a love letter from one of your favourite characters in your inbox. <3_"  
  
You smiled a little bit at the post on your dashboard, before you quickly hit the Reblog-button. You loved such posts; Not that you ever received many, but if you did so it really made your day! They were usually anonymous and some of them were really in character, proving the amazing writing skills of some of your fellow Tumblr-users. After a while, some 15 minutes, you took a look in your inbox just to notice that you really got a message!  
  
" _Hiiii~ This is Jim. You don't know me, but Darling, do I know you._ _First, I had plans for you. But you changed my mind. Let me explain myself. Tomorrow, 5 pm, in front of your house? Don't bring anybody. Just you and me. See you then ;) –JM_ "

A soft chuckle escaped you. **This** has been really in character. It wasn´t exactly a love letter, but sure the closest thing to one, a James Moriarty would write. You kept the message, it was quite cute after all, and continued with doing nothing in particular, just wasting your time on the internet. When you switched off your laptop and got ready for bed, you had almost forgotten about the message. Indeed when you were on your way home from meeting some friends the next day, you hadn´t thought about it again a single time, why should you?

You realized that you maybe should have thought about it, when you arrived at home some twenty minutes after 5 pm. It was cold and already pretty dark outside as usual at this time of the year. Snowflakes were slowly making their way down to the ice-covered earth, leaving white spots in your hair and on your clothes as they did so. When your house came in sight, you noticed a man standing right in front of your garden door. As far as you could see it, he was wearing a dark coat, the collar put up to protect his face from the freezing wind, his hair was short and of a dark colour. He seemed to be waiting for something or somebody and made the impression of getting impatient with whomever he was waiting for. He was standing there, his back turned in your direction and turning his head a few times, obviously inspecting the road on the other side.

You slowed down your steps. Whoever this guy was, politeness definitely wasn´t one of his main traits, after all he was standing directly in front of your door, making it impossible for you just to enter your garden without somehow complimenting him away; he could as well have waited some meters away in order not to bother anyone.

When you were just mere meters away from him, he suddenly turned around and seemed to notice you. You were now close enough to see his full face and were slightly surprised that his eyes seemed to lighten up when he saw you. He couldn´t be waiting for you, could he?

His annoyed expression made place for a charming smile and another thing stunned you: Was it just the cold making your head dizzy or did this guy look a little bit like Andrew Scott? A **very** little bit.

Suddenly you remembered the message from the day before…but this had been just one of your followers? Just some cute person who sent you a random message. You hadn´t had time to think about it any longer because the man started walking towards you, raising his hand and waving a little bit. Now you were at least sure that he did indeed wait for you.

“ _Hi. You´re a little bit late, dear?_ ” You looked at him with your eyes narrowed and your head slightly tilted, not sure what was going on. He was now standing directly in front of you, looking directly in your eyes, smiling at you in an almost adorable manner and raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“ _You seem confused? I assumed that you would receive my message._ ”

“ _tum…_ ” the shock in your face must have been obvious because his surprise vanished and left behind was nothing but this smile.

“ _Tumblr, yes this was the name of the page? Not the usual way I communicate, but I thought it would be effective. If you didn´t read it then, I maybe should introduce myself again: Jim Moriarty._ ”

The name sent cold shivers down your spine and weakened your knees, for a moment you weren´t sure if you could stand anymore.

“ _I noticed you a while ago, my dear Y/N. …but why do we talk outside here in the cold snow? Would you mind to invite me in? I could really need a hot tea after waiting here for so long.”_

It took a few seconds until you found your ability of proper articulation again.

“ _Wait, sorry…you are…James Moriarty? **The** James Moriarty? I know you look …admittedly lot like Andrew Scott, but if this is a bad joke, I´m afraid, that…”_

“ _Andrew Scott? Oi, I understand.”_ He chuckled softly, actually a sweet and calming sound, but it was slightly frightening you, regarding out of whose mouth it seemed to come.

“ _This actor. Yeah, he sure has a pretty face but he seems to be one more of all those simple minded persons…”_

 _“This… **actor.** ” _The man´s smile became a little bit wider when he leaned forward slightly, his face now hovering directly over yours.

_“Tell me, dear, do I really look **exactly** like him?”_

His face has become emotionless, his voice deep and dark. You tried not to fall back and forced yourself to look directly into his dark eyes. And what you saw… He sure was like him. His face, his eyes his voice…but not his **glance**. There was this shimmer in his eyes. Not the warm, friendly expression Andrew Scott had. A deep, confusing glance, “madness” would some people call it, that made you shiver. This weren´t the eyes of a talented actor, those were the eyes of a James Moriarty.

He knew that you had found your answer before you were able to form any words.

“ _So, beloved. Now that we have cleared out this little misunderstanding…how about some tea?”_ His voice was suddenly bright again, a friendly, casually tune in it. The smile has come back to his lips as he opened the garden door and entered first your garden and then the house. You didn´t even ask anymore how he managed to enter your house without the key.

 

Ten minutes later you found yourself sitting in the kitchen. A steaming cup of fresh tea at the table in front of you and James Moriarty opposite you, sipping on his own cup with a genuine smile.  You had not the slightest idea what you should do now.

You had no idea how it could happen that the actual Moriarty, a character that appeared in novels written before you were born and not only this but even the most handsome version of all TV shows basing on them, was sitting here. How was it possible that he actually existed? And **why** was he **here?** Here at your place, after writing you a…love letter. Well at least some sort of.

“ _First, I had plans for you. But you changed my mind. Let me explain myself.”_ This line came to your mind. Which plans? And how exactly did he change his mind? He claimed that he would explain himself…but he didn´t say a word right now and you were too scared to ask. After all it was a serial killer sitting right in front of you and you assumed that his _plans_ weren´t of all pure and innocent nature.

Being the mastermind he was, he noticed that there was something on your mind, instantly.

“ _You are suddenly so pale, dear. Is everything alright?_ ”

You winced involuntary, before you slowly shook your head.

“ _No, I…I am fine it´s just…you know. I´m not having my 6 pm tea with evil master minds on a regular basis, Mr. Moriarty.”_

“ _Please, YN/N. It´s Jim_.” He playfully winked at you over the edge of his cup, before he placed it at the table and continued talking with a calm voice.

“ _About the sudden paleness on your beautiful face…I guess you wonder about the plans I had for you?”_

You hoped that you didn´t look as shocked as you were, but according to the swift smile that traced his lips, only for a short second though, you were.

“ _I suppose that the name Sherlock Holmes does ring a bell_?” You weren´t sure what you were expecting from this conversation, so you nodded in the most neutral and unimpressed way you were capable of.

“ _This li…well I don´t want to explain the details right now, I suppose you now that we´re not exactly toe to toe. More detailed descriptions would take away unnecessary many time. However, I had this pretty little plan, I shall embellish you with details **for you own good,** ” _This last sentence made you visibly shudder, “ _but for this plan I needed a certain person. A person of, excuse me, simple mind. Of simple beauty but clever, nobody of status or with a dark past overshadowing them. Sherlock…he has this weak spot for ordinary people, take Doctor Watson as example. I sorted out the people I wanted for this place one by one…but suddenly there were none left? I had to look somewhere else…”_

At this point he gave a meaningful glance in the direction of your window and you immediately understood what he was referring to. Only how he managed to get here, in a somehow different universe or similar, remained confusing.

“ _You sure do wonder now, how I was able to get here?”_ This man could´ve made a lot of money as `mind reader´.

“ _I won´t tell you. And please don´t ask, I don´t want to hurt you…not too bad._ ” He chuckled a little bit as if he just had told a very amusing joke…but you didn´t really feel like laughing right now.

“ _What I will tell you: When I came here I tried again to find somebody…and I did. You, beloved.”_

Why in hell did you tell this? When did the great Moriarty start to share his plans with mere mortals being?  
“ _You will ask yourself now why I am telling you this?”_  You nodded with a somehow annoyed expression. Why did you even take part in this conversation? It wasn´t like you had the chance, or need, to say or ask anything,

“ _I tell you, because…”_ he moved his chair a little bit and suddenly he was closer to you, his eyes tracing down your jawline and his warm breath tickling the skin of your face as he talked.

“… _I changed my mind. When I spent a little bit time here and gathered more information about you…you were perfect for what I planned. The perfect way to get through to Mr. Sherlock Holmes. But then…you were too perfect. The way you talked, the way you moved…your adorable smile and the divine sound of your laughter… I soon noticed that Sherlock wasn´t the only one who would fall for you.”_

You weren´t sure if you could trust your ears or your eyes…or any other of your senses. Whatever he was about to do…it wasn´t anything good. He was like a spider, spinning his web tighter and tighter around its next victim and you were about to get lost in this web forever.

 _“I like it.”_ You looked up in surprise, suddenly noticing that you had stared at him while you were thinking.

“ _…you like what…?”_

“ _Your face when you are thinking. This absent glance in your eyes, the way you catch your lower lip between your teeth…_ ” He lifted a hand up to your face and gently cupped your cheek. With his thumb he traced down your jawline, slowly making his way down to your chin, where his hand remained for a few seconds. He pulled you closer, you felt his breath on your lips and the heat of his skin on yours.

Not being able to resist, you closed your eyes when he leaned forward. His lips met yours, gently but longing. You felt his other hand on your back, carefully drawing you closer to him. A sharp sigh escaped your throat when he suddenly pulled back, a daring smirk on his lips.

“ _And **you** seem to enjoy this, honey._” His voice made you blush in a deep red and so did his hand which slowly started wandering to your neck. With a swift movement Jim pulled you closer one more time and gave you a small peck on the forehead.

“ _You don´t drink your tea together with evil master minds on a regular basis? We should change this beloved. “_

You watched him as he slowly stood up and moved towards your door, turning around one last time before he opened it and left.

“ _I see you tomorrow. Just you and me.”_


End file.
